How it all became (discontinued)
by SaraiCat
Summary: Before there was Ooo, there was the mushroom war. But how did it happen? How did these people become the people they are now? How was the Earth before Chaos take over? What are the stories behind the people who survived, what are their hardships? How do these people know each other? What are they supposed to do when Ooo is threatened?
1. A New Morning

Authors note: Thank you so much for reading it means a lot ! I will upload every week probably on saturday. If for some reason I don't upload that means something important is happening and I'll let you guys comment which character should die (majority wins). If Friday isn't good for you guys comment which day I should upload (majority wins).

* * *

Finn's p.o.v. :

Ugh I think as I roll out of bed almost smashing my alarm clock that I have to set for every five minutes if I ever wanna get out of bed. The annoying beeping sound finally leaves my head. As my eyes start to adjust all I can see is bright white light until my eyes adjust and I can see the light blue of my walls, my bedroom walls. I check the time, shoot.I'm almost late I throw my usual light blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts with a with hoodie with bear ears. I run down stairs I see my brother jake well actually he's my step brother but I would never say anything like that to his face. Jake is very tan like California with dirty blond but mostly brown hair he was a bit pudgy around the middle wearing a orange t-shirt with a cartoon dog on it and faded jeans. Which made me reliaze how obvious it was that I was adopted I grabbed a piece of toast and brushed my teeth as I looked in the mirror. I had stringy golden blond hair and light blue eyes an athletic build. I qiuickly finshed as I ran out of the house, running, track really payed off because I was there before I could even brake a sweat. I finally arrived at my school, Ooo Academy. I went into the office it was like I remember it to be last year colourful with tons of plants and art hanging unlike the principals office I've never been in it but I don't hear good things . Our principal is Marceline and Marshall Lee's father their twins. I grab a late slip in Ooo Academy the first two years are like middle school they choose what you learn bit the third and fourth year you choose. I waved goodbye to the secretary Mr. Piglotte a round man with big black eyes and a gabit of wearing pink. I walk into class just missing the beginning it looks like our teacher this year is a round woman with white hair and green everything even too much green stuff on her eyelids. But says " now it's your second language time welcome ".


	2. Author note important please ReAD

Authors note: Thank you so much for those who read it means a lot. Sorry the first chapter wasn't that long I wanted character development. . Also whoever views and favourites my story just write a review with your first name and some character traits will be in my story. I upload on Friday ! Please favourite , follow and review.


	3. Mr Petrivok

Authors note: Thank you so much for views though so far no one favourited or reviewed so I guess I'll just continue with the story. But, if your new here if you favourite or review tell me your name ( first only due to privacy ) and character traits about yourself then you can be in my story. So, favourite, view , and review.

Finns p.o.v

Science class, we had a different teacher. He walked in brown hair to about his shoulders blue circular glasses and a old timely brown tux and white gloves . "Hello my name is Mr. Petrivok and I'll be your science teacher " as he writes out his name on the board. " Today we'll be talking about medieval times ". " I have brought in some discoveries of mine" he said as he took off a old brown nap sack of his back. He starts pulling items out I see two old bow and arrow and a spear with a metal sharp end but a wooden stick to hold on to. But, what really surprised me was what he pulled out next a golden crown that shined so brightly it must be real with dazzling three red rubies. It was only fit for a king ! " Class sort your selfs into three equal groups ". After a minute or two of chaos they sorted we sorted ourselves into three groups. A girl with brown hair and wearing an excessive amount of pink clothing . I studied her face trying to remember who she was. Oh I remember it was Bonnie a stuck up smartie who wouldn't give anyone the time of day unless there IQ was above a certain number. I used to follow her around her warm chocolate brown eyes leading me in though she was never sedictive . She had that raw leader material and confidence that made you want to follow her. " Isn't medieval times more of a history lesson than a science lesson ?" . Bonnie always trying to out smart the teachers I have to give it to her she does exceed though. "Well if you let me continue you would have known that we're testing the DNA on these items" said showing up Bonnie. Bonnie hiding behind the group she's in embarrassed among her high matinance friends. " Get prepared to take a DNA test so sit down in your groups". A boy with black hair and torn jeans and white shirt with a black leather jacket came up to . " My group wants to sample the DNA on the crown" he said as he reached for the crown. grabbed the crown pulling it to his body defensively. He spit at the boY through his teeth " not this one it's special, it's delicate". "Why ?" asked the boy a little confused. "Ice, it controls, fills me , saves me" Mr. Petrivok says. A window burst open snow and cold wind flowing in. It's July and the suns shining. I look back at eyes dark, empty, cold, soulless almost.


	4. Malicious

Authors note: I would like to give a shoutout to SirMehALot for following me ! Check out his amazing story : Tardis Fate. I forgot to mention this earlier sorry for punctuation and spelling mistakes. Sorry it's short. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others.

The time after, that seemed to drag on terribly slow. I wasn't paying attention all and I wasn't sitting near my friends my teacher made sure of that. I knew I wasn't a bad kid or anything it's just that sitting and learning in class wasn't for me. I listen to the clock ticked by as I dreaded every second I had to stay here. I doodled of a place a wonderful place where kids didn't have to learn. With a young boy and his dog as the main characters with many princesses he had to save from the most evilest beasts. I kept doodling trying to get out of this reality. Then, I heard a zoooooooooom as out the window a plane sky rocketed. Then all at once there were many. My attention wandred back to the front of the class were was teaching math or something . Then it hit me so fast, I lost control of my body it jerked me out of my desk onto the floor. I looked out the window and I froze it was like watching tv I couldn't believe it was real . It can't be. i saw an explosion cloud so big, bigger than the town and everything thing was on fire. It was malicious.


	5. Changing

Authors note: Sorry it's late I had to go to the hospital I thought my hand was broken And the fact that this chapter is so long. Anyway, Thank you all so much for the views !I have been waiting a while to do this chapter. From this chapter on I may do chapters in different points of view so I hope you like it. Please view, follow and favourite keep inspiring others.

Oc p.o.v

iIt was chaotic. I was at the hospital of Ooo, ya the hospital we only had one hospital since Ooo wasn't too over populated. Everyone was running around wild like madmen it was crazy. The scence still haunted me , a huge massive explosion cloud shaped like A mushroom. Just minutes after everything was burning buildings falling. I went to the hospital to see what was up. Since Ooo was such a small town apart from civilization the hospital only carried on with how the rest of the world was. But, here I was at the hospital and it was the worst of all. There was so many people rushing in and out of rooms as I sat In a chair . The worst of it is the people, some seemed affected by the smoke of the bomb they started chocking as if they were about to cough up there lungs and die. But then, they started changing , evolving it was madness. It was madness because you didn't know what there gonna end up to be. Some times they ended up a green glob of slime that destroyed everything in there path or they turned into some other creature that were all different that could varied from a animal to a breakfast item. I glanced around the room to see if I could find someone telling me something about what's happening . There was a poor old lady who skin was turning green and ears becoming huge She could help me she was to busy screaming through the pain. I glanced around once more desperately I saw a little brown haired girl a round my age she was getting injected with some pink fluid by some older man with the same thick brown hair and eyes In a doctors labcoat. Maybe he could help me! But then, I saw it sneaking up behind them that same ugly glob of slime I charged across the room to save them I grab a old grave diggers shovel as he yelled some rude comment at me. It gobbled up the man before I could reach them but I pushed the girl behind me ready to defend I pushed the shovel against the green glob pushing It out through the door . I fell to the floor in angst and relief that man he could have been my only hope I promise myself that I will never falter like that again. " Are you okay " asked the little girl. " Ya I'm fine but I didn't catch your name " lying to the little girl I know I'm not fine but I don't want to worry her. " My names Bonnie but I think you should look in the mirror". My honey blond hair turned into a silvery blond colour and my blue eyes into one silvery gray and the other a emerald green. I looked back at the little girl her brown hair hot pink at the scalp. "It'll be okay" I said comforting myself more than her she didn't worry about what was to come like I did. I glanced out the window a skeleton with green beams shooting out the hands and a farmilar green eyes.


	6. A new arrival

Authors note: Sorry it's late again, yesterday was the last day of school, so I had plans afterward. Plus my iPod was malfunctioning . Anyway here's this weeks chapter. Please follow , favourite and view.

Then just looked me in my eye and disappear. " I miss my family" whined Bonnie. " I know sweetie" I Sayed as sweet as I can because I'm extremley worried". " It's time for a food hunt " I Sayed since both of us were already affected by the bomb we really didn't need to lock our selves away. So, we found a Big tree we carved a little hole into the trunk of the tree we found a dirty old single mattress and some dirty blankets we both share the bed and blankets." You know I hate hunting day " whined Bonnie. " I know but how else are we going to eat". She stayed silent after that. Now, unlike when the bomb was first affecting us her hair was all a hot pink and her skin had a pretty pink undertone. We open the door and left I brought ninja sword and slingshot that I stole from dead bodies in a ally. I never did like bringing her on these trips but if I left her I couldn't protect her. We're in some fields luckily because I can't bear to see the city's the way it is just brings back memories. Food was scarce we'd be lucky if we had more than a squirrel to share per week due to the radiation. I was a pretty good hunter so we're better off than some people. We walk to the woods were the animals that weren't affected Hide. Then I saw it galloped fast as if something scared it , I loaded my slingshot with a rock and aimed it for the leg. I fired . It hit directly on target making it fall to the ground. I ran fast enough before it had a chance to get up I took my sword and sliced threw it's neck. Blood and everything was every where the past me would have been astonished but I'm not the same person. It was a deer. It would definitely feed us nicely. Maybe make some nice clothes for Bonnie out of the skin. I picked it up quickly I knew Bonnie would be upset if she saw this and lately I have been trying to protect her innocence. I saw Bonnie waiting patiently for me then got excited at the large prey I threw over my shoulder. The poor girl was hungry so was I but I always let her eat the most. I grabbed Bonnie's hand and we started toward the tree. But then, I felt a tug on Bonnie I realized someone was tugging on her hand. I turned around threw Bonnie behind me the person wAs facing the trees I pushed them up against the tree drew my sword and held It against their neck so they were vunderable . Only now, did I take in their features it was a man shaped like a peppermint wearing some sort of fancy tux. " Im here to speak with bonniebel" he said. " You mean Bonnie, you're not touching her "I spit through my teeth.


	7. Old photos

Authors note: Hey guys this chapter is going to be short and sweet because I'm planning for next chapter. Oh and a shout out this week to Blithe ( sorry if I spelt it wrong). Guys if you don't know I reach out to my fans if you follow, favourite, or review I will give you a shoutout and personally pm you. Please follow, favourite, view and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

" I'm sorry I upset you miss" he looked at me with great fear in his eyes. "Call me Cat and who are you". "I'm pepper Bonnibels uncle" he said nervous of my presence. "But Bonnie has no surviving family members" I quickly contradicted him. "Well, how do I stand here today then" he said. "Well we still have no proof that you actually are her uncle". " Wait I think I recognize him " Bonnie piped In as she pulled a photo out of her bag. "There he is" she said as she pointed to a photo. I examined the photo there was three adults and two children. Two of the adults looked like a couple with there arms around each other . The man In the couple was Bonnie's father who I saw previously when I saved Bonnie but sadly couldn't save him. The girl in the couple had brown- reddish hair and a pink undertone to her skin which must have been Bonnie's mother. Then there was the children one was Bonnie and the other one looked exactly like Bonnie but boy version they must be twins. They both strongly resembled there parents. Then there was the man Bonnie was pointing to a man awkwardly standing near them he wore a blue suit with a red tie and he had red hair with chunks of white from old age slicked back against his head. "It's you right ?" Asked Bonnie wide eyed. "Yes that's me Princess" said Pepper smoothly. Bonnie then ended up whining about how she hated hunting and living in a tree. "You won't have to worry about that anymore Princess" said Pepper smirking.


	8. Bad influence

Authors note: Thank you for the views. Next week I'm on vacation so I'll upload the next chapter on Monday. So, this chapter and next chapter aren't going to be very exciting. thank you guys that's all. Please follow,review and favourite. Bye! Keep inspiring others.

" I need to talk to you" said Pepper. After we first met him we've been with him for like three hours. We went to the lake to grab some water and to roast that deer over an open fire. We just finished up eating and grabbed my arm and led me away from Bonnie and the campfire. " Your  
a bad influence on Bonnie" Pepper said frowning slightly."What the hell do you mean I'm a bad influence on Bonnie you're the one who's making her a spoiled brat" I said on the edge of throwing a tantrum. "You're dulling her traits, she can be a great leader but the way your teaching she'll just be another weapon another solider like you" he said still not raising his voice one bit. I envied him because I was fuming I couldn't register I was doing everything to do and teach only the best to Bonnie. " You should leave it will be the best for Bonnie and she won't miss you either" he said still keeping cool. That was too much for me I stormed off. I ran into the woods and climbed up the tree my hand almost missed as angry as I was. But I climbed to the highest branch and laid my head against the tree. I looked up at the stars as if it was the answers to my questions. Why would this happen? I don't believe in a god but what kinda of cruel god would kill off so many. I was breaking, at the beginning of all this I thought I was dreaming but then I realized that was too good to be true. Then I thought how in the first ten minutes with Pepper, Bonnie was 10x happier than she was ever with me. I had to leave her. I had to


	9. A long week

Authors note: hey guys I'm going on vacation that's why I'm uploading today. I'm here by changing my upload day to Monday because the views have dropped when I changed it to Friday. Sorry it's not exciting because of character development. Please follow favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

It's been a week. A long week since Kat left me. Pepper brought me to this piece of land he said it would be all mine soon. He kept calling me Princess sure Kat called me honey and other things but that was only when I was sad or crying. He gave me people to help me with chores and other things. Others to teach me. They kept teaching me about history but other subjects as well as math science and geography. I took a liking to science but other than that the others were okay. Pepper kept saying I'd be the Queen of this new world but I don't really know what all this means. He has a weird building under construction. I snuck a look at it it looks like a castle from those princess movies I was forbidden to watch because my parents said it was impractical but I always watched them at my mom's sisters house. Plus, her kids always could watch it. It was weird the ingredients they put into it but what was even weirder was on the way to here there was bubblegum all over the city. Secretly I looked and some of Pepper's workers were collecting it. I always asked about the building and the answer I always got from Pepper is " Soon enough my darling believe me you'll be seeing it for a long time" . I had no idea what was happening in this new life of mine.


	10. Birthday girl

Screw upload schedule that means uploads are going to becoming in faster I promise. Please follow,view, and review because it's only a click of a , if you guys are wondering the last few chapters have been in Bonnie's pov because the Oc left. Maybe for now, maybe not. If any adventure time fans like Black butler as well I was thinking of starting a story on that leave a review saying your opinion. Keep inspiring others. Bye !

Bonnie's p.o.v

She wasn't here. It was my birthday, my seventh . Pepper held some kind of ceremony but it didn't feel right. The classes are getting more boring and Pepper is getting stricter and stricter I'm not liking it. Lately when ever I screwed up he's been being awfully mean. And lately he's been making me wear dresses. I've always been a girly girl and love shoes and stuff. But dresses ? There just so uncomfortable. The poofy skirts the scratchy cloth. I felt a tap on my back as I stopped gazing at the fluffy hot pink rug. Peppers tiny hand rested upon my shoulder. I sigh In my head but I do not dare to out loud for the lecture I might receive. " it's time for getting prepared for the celebration princess" there he goes with the princess again I really think he's out doing himself with that. Before, I know it there's people well I should say things tugging at my hair and dabbing at my face with makeup brushes. Although, it's quite obvious that I'm wincing no one seems to care. Oh what is Pepper planning now.


	11. Getting ready

Authors note. Hey! Sorry for the stuck up princess in this chapter had to happen. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

Before, I knew it they were done tugging and pulling at my face and hair. It was time to put on my dress. "Keep your eyes closed I want your dress to be a surprise for you princess" Pepper said in a soothing yet demanding voice. I closed my eyes as they directed me to step forward. I did as they wished and I felt them pull the fabric up my body the material was a little rough on the inside so I winced but kept my mouth shut. Then they proceeded to tie the corset I presume on the back. It knock the breath out of me as they did so. Pull, out of breath, pull, out of breath, it was like a pattern until the corset was fully tied. "Keep your eyes closed" said Pepper sounding frustrated. He put a hand on the centre of my back and led me somewhere. "Open your eyes" he said. There stood a mirror two times the length and three times the width of me. The reflection was alien. Hot pink hair curled to perfection with some pieces on the top of her head . The magenta eyes framed beautifully by black lashes and flawless skin. The dress was the most magnificent of all. It was slim fitting giving the illusion of curves that weren't there with a halter top. The bottom though poofed out giving a beautiful angel effect. It was perfection, she was perfection. Maybe, being a princess wasn't so bad after all.


	12. The Ceremony

Authors note: Hey guys you are so awesome! I've finally reached 500 views like holy crap thank you so much I don't even deserve this. Huge shoutout to ceeloogreenn for favouriting my story and reviewing. I visiting the family so this is gonna have to be quick. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

There I was, this was the moment. As, Pepper put the crown upon my head. We were having the celebration he had been planning. We were in the new building he had been making it was all Pink it was beautiful. The castle was amazing it was mine. All the things Kat taught me had been drifting away why would I need any of that if I had luxury. The crown was gold with a long gold stem pointing upwards with a blue gem at the top. The celebration was over but the party and the social gathering had just begin. I had many congratulate me coming up and starting to bring up a conversation. I now loved being the centre of attention. Pepper had taught me how to act and what conversations to bring up and what not to. Everyone who came up to me I wowed with knowledge and kindness. I thought I was happy.


	13. The forest

Authors note: hey guys! Are you excited? Leave a review in the comments if you are after reading this chapter. Sorry, it's short and it's boring plus I didn't want to reveal too much in this chapter. Please follow favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

It's been a while. Today all my tutors and Pepper had a meeting so they gave me free time. They sent me out with a guard. I picked up my dress and looked for a place to sit. I was to tired to stand and I defiantly wasn't going to talk to that cooky guard. I spotted a rock at the edge of the forest. Pepper told me to always stay away from the forest but it was only at the edge how dangerous could it really be? I picked up my dress and dropped it down as I sat on the rock. " Hey, come play with me " submerged a little girls voice from the forest. She had raven coloured hair to her shoulder a red and white striped shirt and faded blue overalls and bright green eyes.


	14. I like you too

*AUTHORS NOTE WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, READ AUTHORS NOTE AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER PLEASE*

Just like that with a strong grasp for her age she pulled Bonnie into the depths of the forest. "Let's play tag" said the little raven haired girl. "No, I have princess duties to attend to" said Bonnie clearly irritated. "You said duty " the raven haired girl throwing her head back with laughter. Before, Bonnie could say anything the raven haired girl grabbed Bonnie's crown and took off with it in a sprint. She was fast but Bonnie could see where she took off. Bonnie madly chased her and saw her on a tree branch with Bonnie's crown on her head. "Come and get me " the Raven haired girl teased and took off running with Bonnie behind her. Both of them laughing and screaming as they ran. As, a hour or two passed by they went through a hole in the forest which they ended upon a hill. They watched as the sun set beautiful colours surrounding the horizon as the lake twinkled blue and green."I don't even know your name but I like you" Bonnie said as the two little girls held hands and watched the sunset go down. "My name's Marceline and I like you too" Marceline's face filling quickly with a pink hue. "Mine's Bonnibel " her pink face Turning red. "I'm gonna call you Bonnie" said Marceline smiling like there were no worries in her world. "My friend used to call me Bonnie" Bonnie muttered too low so that her friend couldn't hear her. Bonnie's heart had a dull ache. Memories of her and Cat was flooding her mind. Why would she let Cat leave her for a life she wasn't even content with. I miss you Cat.

Authors note: Hey guys! Do you hate me? Tell me in the reviews if you ship this or not and what pairings you wanna see and if you want me to continue with this pairing or cut it off. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!


	15. Marcy I'm tired

Authors note: hey Guys! I'm sorry for the delay writers block and drama ugh. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

Bonnie pov

"Marcy, I'm tired"said Bonnie yawning. Marceline took a second to assess the situation properly. "Well it's pitch black out so we can't go back into the forest" said Marcy looking up into the sky. "But, the castles that way" Bonnie whined while pointing to the forest. "Well, we can't all the monsters come out at night " Marcy said and did a scary face. Bonnie started laughing, this is what she loved about Marcy no matter how bad the situation Marcy could make her laugh. Just like Cat could. Wait Cat didn't we have a place not far from here. "Marcy wait I know where we can stay for a while" said Bonnie almost instantly lighting up Marcy's face. "I'll lead the way" said Bonnie chest held high. It was a long journey for the little girls but they made it. They were exuasted but they made it the tree house Bonnie and Cat made to keep them safe. They flopped down on the thin mattress, Cat found in the wreckage. They flopped on the mattress as they held hands to try and comfort each other in the dark. "Goodnight Bonnie" said as her eyelid started to droop. "Goodnight Marcy" said Bonnie pushing the hair out of Marcy's face. As, they fell asleep holding hands with sleepy smiles on their face.


	16. A dream ?

Authors note: hey guys! This is SUPER IMPORTANT: do you ship bubbline ? Please answer that question it super important. I hope you are liking my chapters. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

Marceline pov

I felt the warm sun on face making my eyelids look pink from the insides. I open my eyes but quickly shut them at the blazing light. I open them one more time as my eyes adjust to the bright light. As, I remember where I am the tree house Bonnie led me to. I look upon the other side of the mattress where Bonnie once occupied. It can't be just a dream right it was so vivid plus how am I here if it was a dream. But, but, it just seemed if she never existed. I thought as I run my hand over the place where she once occupied. Then I remember her pushing the hair out of my face a small gesture but yet it meant so much to me. I touched the strand it smelt like bubble gum. It smelt like her. She wasn't a dream.


	17. Dear diary: I met a girl

Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry I might not upload for a while cuz all my files for future chapters on this device and my charger broke. So I won't be able to upload until i get a new one. I'm uploading this on less than 20%. SUPER IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR READERS: Do you ship Bubbleline ? Sorry for long author note. Please follow, favorite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

Bonnie pov

Dear diary,

Last night I met another girl named Marceline. We played tag. She took my crown ( jokingly) so I automatically chased after her. Then we watched the sunset. Then I led her to the treehouse that used to be mine and Cats. The memories were to much for me. So, I left well Marcy was still asleep. But, just as I thought I woke her because she tossed and I heard her moan my name. But her eyes were closed and she just tossed and turned again. I told myself I had to leave because of the memories it was too much. Well, that was true I don't think I could have left with her staring wide eyed at me begging me to stay. If she did, I would easily ditch my life that Pepper has tried to so hard to construct for her. The weirdest part is that I don't know how I feel about her holding my hand, me pushing her hair out of her face, and her calling me Bonnie. All I knew was that it didn't upset me.

\- Princess Bonniebel Bubblegum


	18. Memories

Authors note: hey guys! I fixed the charging problems and just in case I backed up the files. Due to not having enough time to properly thank these people. I may have already given you a shoutout before in a chapter but I forgot who those people were. So, I'm just going to go over all my supporters.

Reviewers: Blithe, Ceeloogreenn, GeneralLDS

Favourites: Ceeloogreenn, GeneralLDS

Followers: Gir240, SirMehAlot, GeneralLDS

( I hope I spelt all of those correctly ). Here's the chapter that all of you so greatly deserve.

Things went better after I meet Bonnie. Before, I meet her it was terrible. From the longest I could remember... I was alone people they were changing. There were weapons all over. The land was more toxic waste than it was earth. There were people attacking each other and endless killing. Blood covered the land. Those who didn't die of wars or fighting started changing the pain was unbearable and excruciating for many. I kept concealed in the darkness to keep myself protected. But, even with my differences to humans at the time I didn't know what they were exactly. I still became hungry. So, on a day that my hunger was a little to great I decide it was worth the risk. I traveled into the city hiding in the shadows. I found an open doored shop and carefully snuck in. I found a fruit bar and a bottle of water. Other than that it was pretty much ransacked there were a few more things but my hands couldn't carry any more. I got out didn't want to stay in there if the slimes were there. I left I found a place to sit I finished my food fast too fast. Then I just broke down. The tears were spilling out of my eyes. Everybody had there breaking point it was so hard on the girl no memories of genuine happiness, everything was terror as long as she could remember. Then a man with a dirty old suit and white hair with glasses came up to me. He tried to comfort her but the tears flowed even faster in fear that the man would hurt her. He grabbed a little bear thing made out of fabric. He made it wiggle it's little hand and said " hi little girl " making her laugh. "My name's not little girl it's Marcy" she laughed harder. He took her in taking care of her, sure he was a basket case but she loved him. But, then things got worse and most days he couldn't even remember her name calling her Gunter. Then there were a bunch of slimes attacking and he put on the that damned crown, he was gone Simon he wasn't there anymore. She lost him. ... Though's were the memories that haunted me. I found myself wiping a tear from my eyes at the memories.


	19. Do I stay?

Hey guys guess what I have a ton of exciting news! Yea! I thank you all so much I don't deserve this at all but I have reached 1000 views. I liked to thank anyone who has taken the time to read my stories I know I might not be the best author but you guys are so awesome. Thank you! Another exciting thing today I would like to give a shoutout to The Iron Patriot ( sorry if I spelt that wrong) for favouriting and following. Thank you all again, here's the chapter you all deserve so much. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

I didn't want to return to the woods. But I had no where to go really. Life was hard out here. Catching food trying not to get frost bite. But, I couldn't stay here could I ? This place seemed important to Bonnie. Plus, this place wasn't in the best shape. You could tell the last owner that actually cared for the place took good care of it which was probably Bonnie. But, probably some homeless people have crashed in here wrecked it up a bit. But, it was definitely better than the woods. Anything was, I should be grateful. That's what Simon always said. "Be grateful, for what you have you could be worse". I can practically hear him say it and picture him saying it usually making some hand gesture to prove his point. A tear rolled down my cheeks that were starting to get puffy. I miss him. I miss simon. I'll stay here I'll build a life for myself here. I'll make you proud Simon !


	20. A year

Authors note: hey guys! I'm sorry I'm skipping a year only because it's like chapter 20 and I need to get down to the juicy bits. I hope you understand that the reasons I write such short chapters is because I upload frequently and summers ending so I don't have a whole time to write but I swear I will still upload frequently because I love you guys! Anyways please follow,favourite,and review. Keep inspiring others. Here's the next chapter:

It was a year. I open my eyes. As, I feel a dull ache in my lower back and I realize where I was. I fell asleep on the couch. Damn, this thing was uncomfortable. I hauled it in the house a few days after I decided I would stay here. I am grateful everyday that I have this place otherwise I don't know how much longer I could survive in the forest. Why has it been a year since I seen Bonnie or talked to her? Well, I only used the main room of the treehouse and never adventured into the other room of the house due to fear the slimes would be there. So it took a few months to clean it up, make sure the main rooms safe and boarded up and do some repairments to the house. Then, I remember how Bonnie left me that morning so I got angry and wouldn't bother to visit or talk to her. During, all this she didn't even bother to try and contact me. Just recently, I had come to peace with my feelings about visiting Bonnie. So today, I was going to visit her on her 8th birthday. I got her a present I hope she likes it. I journey the way back to the forest just as the memories hit me. I finally got past the forest and I was just at the edge of the forest with a tiny box In my hand. "Marceline ?".


	21. Marceline

Authors note: hey! Sorry guys got caught up in binge watching Orange is the new black, Pm me if you watch it too. Expect a fanfic for that in the future. Also, I am reading too many fanfics, lately it has became a major obsession. Sorry it's late writers block. Please follow, favourite,and review it makes me so happy you don't even understand. Keep inspiring you guys like it.

"Marceline ?". Her eyes ran over me studying me scientifically almost. I felt heat rushing to my cheeks and I look down at my shoes. Glancing down at what I was wearing it was one of my two pairs of practically identical clothing. It was scuffed with dirt and sweat. I finally get the courage to peer up at her through my raven bangs. Perfection greeted my eyes as I looked her over. I could search for hours and couldn't find one flaw. Yet, me I'm a different story my dirty clothes and hair I don't deserve her attention. As, we both shuffled awkwardly to meet in the middle of the awkward space in between us. "I brought you a present Bonnie" I said glancing up still feeling a little shy about our conversation. Heat rushes to my face even more and I look down to try and hide it as I push out my hands holding the tiny box. Her soft hands graze mine as she takes the box out of my hands. I look up as she opens the box and empty it's content into her hand. There it sat In her tiny palm. A rock about the size of her tiny 8 year old palm with a carved M into it. "Um thanks?" She said shrugging and taking a step back.

3rd person pov

Marceline didn't understand this unusual and weird response. Throwing herself at Bonnie and wrapping her arms around Bonnie's neck she said " I missed you Bonnie". The princess did something Marceline did not understand. She pushed Marceline off her. Marceline being caught off guard stumbled to the ground. " It's wrong for Princesses to hug like that. Specially someone like you. Have you even changed your clothes ? You stink, you peasant. I knew it was a bad decision to befriend you" said Bonnie spitting venom in her words. Marceline's eyes spilled with tears.


	22. Emotions

Authors note: hey guys! Thanks again GeneralLDS for reviewing always and being awesome. Please check out my other story on my profile if you want. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT: this chapter will be sensitive for some people due to a lot of feels and self harm so if you are sensitive to these things skip this chapter. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. bye!

Emotions swirled within me. Anger, hate, jealousy, frustration. My thoughts cloud over as the tears waterfall out of my eyes. I can't think straight. I trip and fall a few times before I reach it. I reach the treehouse. Home. Ugh I hate it. Bonnie is everywhere. She even had even introduced me to my home. Ugh, that.. That ... " That bitch" I said spitting as much venom as I could manage into those two words. I know Simon would be ashamed of me. But, even Simons gone now I lost him. "That bitch" I repeat the words giving me some cruel satisfaction. All I want to do is crawl up and die. I throw myself into the corner of the room the tears flowing more aggressively and faster. I glance up I spot a dagger and grab it. I dig it into my arm, faster then slower. It was painful but it gave me a strange feeling that I craved. I needed it. Before, I could continue black at the corner of my vision started to take over as my body felt limp. I let it take me away.


	23. Dear diary: Pepper was right

Authors note: hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while because of test and school starting up again. It's driving me to the point of insanity! I'm like Simon in adventure time but instead of the crown it's school driving me crazy. Not funny sorry :p I'll stop. Please check out my profile please and my other story for adventure time it's not getting a lot of views and I'd like a little more before I'd update on that. Sorry it's short. Anyways, please follow, favourite, and review (it really makes my day, my week even). Keep inspiring others. Bye!

Dear Diary,

I knew Pepper was right. That twat Marceline ( excuse my language) is not fit to be known by me. She is not worthy, she is unintelligent and mature as a 2 year old. Plus, she dresses like a peasant. She also calls me Bonnie how dare she not address me as my proper title. How rude. I am glad she is not a citizen of my kingdom. I should throw her in my kingdoms jail for being so rude to the princess. I will apply force as the princess on her the next time I see her. I am sorry for the rant but otherwise from that my Birthday was lovely.

-Princess Bonniebel Bubblegum


	24. What happened ?

Authors note: hey. I would like to thank Fusiondeath for my 13th review I have taken some things into consideration although I write my chapters long before I publish them so I will think of that in the future chapters I write. There is reasons although why I do what I do with this story but that won't be revealed until this is complete. I don't have all the time in the world to write and I like some others enjoy short chapters so I don't get bored because I think if writers extend it to unnecessary length it leaves the readers bored. Feel free to Pm me I tried to Pm you but I did not receive a response. Have a nice day lovelies. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

Marcy's p.o.v

I open my eyes. The sun was brighter than usual scorching even. I brought my hand up to protect my eyes just a natural instinct. But, drop it and wincing due to the soreness and a very present ache in my bones in my arms. I slam my head back to the ground and look up at the ceiling. Too afraid, to look down at what I have done to myself. But, it must be down. I look down peering with one eye wincing not wanting to look. I see my arms, two of them a lot of bruising. But where the actual cuts are, there covered in bandages. The memories slip back to me, Bonnie, running back, tears, the dagger ... I unwillingly let a tear slip onto my cheek. But I passed out, how am I bandaged. I sat up slowly, wincing the whole time due to pain. I realized i was laying on my couch. This doesn't add up when I passed out I was on the floor not the couch and I didn't bandage myself either. Then I glance down at the table. There was a note on a white piece of paper. It read " Don't travel down, that path young one. I was there once but no one came to help me. Be careful. " .


	25. My house

Authors note: hey guys! I'm so tired. I'm sorry this is gonna be majorly shitty and you guys expect more of me and you deserve it. I took some time out due to stress. I haven't been doing well and neither have my friend and I really needed to be there for her. I made you guys wait so long and all I have is this I know I'm disappointed in myself. But, good news is that I've reached 1500+ views which is hugely amazing. I honestly love you guys. Thank you. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

Someone was in my house. Ya, they didn't steal anything and they helped me. But, it's a scary thought. You would be weirded out or creeped out if someone was in your house. Even if they were there to help you. What did the note mean ? " I was there once " did that mean she/he/it experienced the same thing as me. Or, that she/he/it reacted the same. Or, she/he/it had the same type of feeling. I don't even know if it's a she or he or even a it. Well, at least she/he/it didn't want to see me die at least. She/he/it was right I shouldn't be traveling down this path. Bonnie doesn't deserve to influence my feelings that much. She's not worth that much.


	26. Dear diary: I can't believe

Authors note: Hey guys. I don't have much to say. I have had a hard time. But due to a lack of things to do I'll probably posting a lot more. Not really for a happy reason but it'll pay off for the story. Please follow,favourite and review. Keep inspiring Others. Bye!

* * *

*Princess Bubblegum p.o.v*

Dear Diary,

I can't believe. What I've done...

"I can't even write this, I feel sooo bad, ugh" said Bonnie slamming her face on her hands. It was late into the night. I couldn't sleep at all, guilt racking my very soul. No shouldn't have said that. How dare I. Marcy was the only one I could actually trust and she let me behind her built up walls. Then I just completely shut her out. Plus, it's not like I actually was born a princess I suffered through the worst if it. Even, more than some people. So, why did I say the things I did. If I had a time machine I'd take back things i said and speak the things I kept to myself. I hear a knock on my door, I look down and fix my nightgown before I answer it. I swing open the door Pepper was there.  
"Are you alright princess ?" His eyes and voice cold with absolutely no concern in his voice. "Pepper, have you ever did something you regret?" I said opening up to him.


	27. A talk with Pepper

**Authors note:**

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated to this story in while. But, I was working on other fanfic's and my friend's birthday passed (November 4).

So I started a new fanfic that she suggested I do next. Also, I didn't write on the day of Halloween because I had plans so I didn't get the chance. I hope you like it! Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

"No, as a public figure you should over think your decisions so much you shall never regret". "That's how a proper princess should rule her kingdom" his voice still empty even though I was opening up to him.

"Thanks Pepper" I say not meaning it at all. Pepper turning everything into a lecture. That's why I missed Marcy she's the only one who actually wants to be my friend and is not just there because I hired them. Well technically Pepper hired them.

"Excuse me, princess I will be leaving you to your sleep" he said coldly as I stared into his black cold, soulless almost eyes. The door shut.

I stared at the door expectantly with no reason. I was chilled to the bone I defiantly wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.


	28. Dreams

Authors note:

Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought it was really cute and sad. Thank you all guys you really are amazing! Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

I calmed down a little as time went on. I climbed into my bed. I just couldn't fall asleep. It had nothing to do with my bed which was as soft as feathers. Plus, I slept like I'm usually the most comfortable under the covers but with one leg out so I'm not too hot. I tossed and turned in my bed. I blink and then it was dark. Peppers black soulless eyes haunting me. His voice dark and deeper than usual. Quoting himself earlier " That's how a proper princess should rule her kingdom" his eyes hypnotizing me in fear, making me unable to control my body. Frozen in fear. I woke up in hot sweats making my nightgown cling to my clammy skin. I reached over to my night table searching for my nightlight. I then felt a rough yet cold surface my hand glides over. It was a rock. I pull it closer, the early morning light making it just visible. It was signed with a M. Marcy's rock the one she gave me for my birthday. I held it close curling up around it even though it was only the size of my palm. The darkness was overcoming me. Then I see light, two girls watching the sunset on a hill by a lake. It was me and Marcy but something was different. We were human. I looked the same except my pink hair, magenta eyes and crown were traded in for brown hair, cinnamon eyes and a fake crown that reminded me of myself before I transformed. Marcy had the same collection of features except without the bluish tint. We held hands and exchanged friendship bracelets and " I think I like you's". They had nothing in their way of friendship. Then I hear a furious pounding sound as I open my eyes. "If only it was that simple" I said as I look down at my pink rosy bubblegum hands and frowned


	29. Your last visit

Authors note:

Hey guys! I am so sorry this chapter sucks. My life has been up and down and it's just crazy. I'm going through a lot of stress right now I had to do all my writing last-minute. It's so short but I hope you like it anyway. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

Ah it seemed only like yesterday I thought to my self.

Memories of us traveling near the woods, sunset, holding hands, me pushing her hair out of her face. Such small gestures yet they mean so much to me.

A couple wouldn't even think twice about those tiny gestures but we're not a couple so I don't have that luxury. I got carried away with my thoughts.

Has it really been 4 years, I am thirteen now ... I didn't have time to continue that thought as I looked down at my lab desk and saw one of my beakers over bubbling.

I forgot to add in the second ingredient to make the solution stable. "Ahh" I sign, this is no time to be thinking of such things well I'm working.

I clean up the mess and head back to my room. I flop down on the bed.

I haven't gotten a visit from Marceline since the Birthday party incident but I really shouldn't expect one.

The way I treated her.


	30. Hey sugar

Authors note: Hey guys! I'm taking a break since it's winter break. I'm not writing but I'm still uploading this prewritten chapter. This is going to set me back about three chapters since I write three a week. But it's been stressful and I never take a break usually but I honestly didn't have time. Literally I'm exhausted. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

It seemed as if years melted away.

Same routine: Wake up, wash off in lake, dry up, hunt, eat, sleep then repeat.

IYears did pass quicker than I thought. How many well 4 to be exact.

Here I am 13 years old.

My overalls didn't fit anymore so I found a pair of black shorts and a red flannel top.

My black hair just a little past my shoulders now but lately the bangs were getting to long so I had to push them behind my ear.

My ears became more edged than a normal human but you could hardly skin still had a tint of gray but only in very very bright light you could sete that.

Here I am around like 7 in a graveyard hunting, I had to use the sky to learn the time ... Simon taught me that.

My cross bow and arrow up as my green eyes scan the foggy surroundings.

I felt a cold presence tickle my ear and push my hair off my back.

"Hey sugar ".


	31. Voices

Authors note: Hey guys! I'm back to writing I took the whole winter break off but I still uploaded on my normal day. I'm sorry another short chapter but it's prewritten so what can ya do. Sorry again. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

"Wha?"

I said looking for the source of the noise.

I turn my head to the side scanning the graveyard for a potential threat.

Darkness...

Darkness...

Darkness...

Glimmer...

Darkness...

Darkness...

Wait what?

I turn my head back slower this time and there I saw it.

It was almost clear like water but still had a little colour almost gray. Just as I blinked it was no longer one but three.

"Wha" escapes my mouth as it hangs open.

I never seen anything like it.

I take a step slowly testing the waters. It baffled me.

I don't dare take my eyes off whatever that is. I raise my hand to try and touch it.

"I thought it couldn't see us" it said.

My mouth dropped even more as I heard it talked.

"She must be special, we'll have fun with this one".


	32. Raven haired girl

Authors note:

Hey guys! Sorry it's short. This is a pre-written chapter. If you don't know, I pre-write my chapters so where I'm writing is farther than where I'm uploading. So that's why the writing style is crap. I'm sorry. Anyways, I forgot to thank you guys for getting me 2000 views that is so amazing I love you all. I never thought I'd ever get past 100 lol. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

I let my head fall on to the desk.

It hit a stack of papers.

Well I couldn't even see my desk it was so full with papers.

~knock~knock~

"Princess may I come in to talk to you" Pepper said, not waiting for a response just walking in.

"Yes Pepper" it took all my determination to keep a smile on my face and not lecture him.

I swear he's always lecturing me about manners but he just barges in like he owns the castle.

I'm the bloody princess, he's a freaking servant.

"What is your business here Peppermint?" I asked sounding a little too harsh so I added a fake cough to the end of it.

Smooth.

"Well, you see this raven haired girl... "A raven haired girl?" I said immediately cutting Pepper off.

Thoughts of my Marcy began to fill my head.


	33. Genetics

Authors note:

Hey guys! I am going on a mini vacation tomorrow well actually today because it's past 12 but whatever. Anyways, that's why I'm posting now. Sorry it's short. Sorry for the bad grammar, spelling and such. Since I'm going tomorrow/today I'm rushing through this. Anyways I gotta go, better wrap this up. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye

* * *

"Yes a raven haired girl you know that coloured hair is not that uncommon, I can get you a text book concerning genetics due to the shameful fact you lack knowledge in that department" he said grinning as if he won some battle.

"No, no my question did not concern about her hair colour it was how royal business is concerning her" I said still hurt that he thinks I lack such basic knowledge.

"I will need to retrieve someone to continue this royal business" he said as he turned toward the door.

"Fetch me some tea as well" I say as he's just at the door frame ready to leave.

"Yes princess" I hear as he walks down the hall.

My thoughts drift to Marcy and if she could be this raven haired girl.


	34. Demon Spider

Authors note:

Hey guys! I wrote this chapter a long time ago. I almost died when I looked back at it. I hope you enjoy! Please follow,favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

~knock~knock~

Pepper barged in once again.

He set the tea down and went to stand beside the chair where our guest will be sitting.

"Hello Princess" Pepper said in an odd tone.

"Hello Pepper is our guest here yet?" I said forcing a smile still pissed for him barging in for like the millionth time

"Aw geez that crazy lady looks like a psychopath with that smile ya know maybe she'd be a good joker for a batman movie minus the acting she ain't fooling anyone that's she's happy" the guest said.

I look up as he sits on the chair in front of my desk.

He was pink and completely round except stick tiny arms and legs.

He had a SnapBack that was so tiny It was just sitting on top of his head with writing too small to read.

The most annoying of all he had two lazy eyes so he wasn't blind it's just he couldn't hold eye contact one eye was green the other was yellow.

His eyes didn't even make eye contact the pupils just swirled around like a cart on a ferris wheel.

"He's going to fill out this accident form telling us what happened in the graveyard " Pepper said.

"Ahhhhhhhhh I see a demon spider" the guest screamed at the top of his lungs and I wanted to bloody choke him.

"I'm sorry sir that isn't a demon spider it's just a regular spider" Pepper informed him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh regular spider" the guest shrieked jumping on top of Pepper.

I had to clench my hands into fists to stop from chocking him.

Pepper threw him off and quickly disposed of the spider.


	35. Work orders

Authors note:

Hey guys! I'm uploading every Thursday to this story instead of every other Thursday. I'm really trying to make my 2015 goals become a reality. So I'm happy about this. I'm sorry short chapter. That's another reason why I'm uploading more often. I died re-reading this chapter. This character kills me. Anyway enjoy. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

"Oh Kay let's get down to work" I said folding my hands on the table.

"Oh Kay crazy lady" he said shrugging.

I bit my lip in frustration and held on to the desk for dear life because if he didn't shut up soon I'd murder him.

If I did murder him and spent my rest my life in jail i wouldn't regret it.

He's so bloody annoying.

He started filling out the form.

I quietly sipped my tea as he dropped the pen every three seconds.

It took him three hours to finish just a few simple questions but I never been so happy to see anyone leave.

It took me at least an hour to try and figure out what it says because of such poor penmanship and spelling mistakes.

But here it is ( the work order he filled out):

Name: HarveyzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Date: idk

Purpose: to find glob within yourself

Details of incident: I don't know what incident means but uh I'll give u the details.

This raven haired girl with green eyes was in the graveyard with a crossbow and she was talking to nothing like literally air.

She was pretty though.

But it creeped me out so I want to move jobs.

\- end of work order-

Ugh a rage filled me as I read the last paragraph I don't know what from.

I couldn't put my finger on it.


	36. Hiking clothes

Authors note:

Hey guys! Like I said before I'm uploading every Thursday to this story now. I'm so sick right now ugh. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

The very next day after dinner, I stormed off.

I put on some appropriate hiking clothes.

"Wait, wait princess you need to be with someone before you leave" said Pepper shouting waving his hands about.

I got to the exit and past the banana guards that were at the door of my kingdom.

"Goodbye princess" the banana guards said as I walked into the cool refreshing night.

I started my hike up to the graveyard as the wind blew my hair.

I finally reached it.

I stepped into the graveyard, it was foggy like it just came out of a terrifying horror movie and something/someone was about to pounce on me.

It was stupid to come here, just because she may have came here once doesn't mean she'll be there everyday.

Ugh I'm so stupid coming here like I'll meet Marcy and it'll be all good she's still probably mad at me.

Ah my Marcy.


	37. Not Humans

**Authors note:**

Hey guys! If you didn't understand last chapter was in Princess Bubblegum's p.o.v. Sorry about that I'll be more clear from now on. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring other. Bye!

* * *

**Marcy's p.o.v**

"Do you wanna hang" the three things asked there was a weird sheen color to them looking even stranger in the light of the moonlight.

I felt uncomfortable being left alone with these guys.

They practically screamed trouble.

I began to worry that if things went to hell with these guys would I be able to escape?

I turned my head looking for other witnesses to this conversation just in case these guys really were trouble.

In the dark shadow covered grave yard there was only one figure.

I studied the figure.

It was a pink gumdrop in a gravedigger uniform.

He had a name tag on but he was practically across the graveyard which is extremely large in size.

So even I, despite my good vision, couldn't see the name printed on the name tag.

The gumdrop quickly ran away screaming like his life depended on it or as if someone was following him.

"Is he afraid of you guys?" I asked them cautiously I don't want to anger them because I don't know what they'll do to me.

They began to chuckle at my question as if i had made some sort of funny joke or fool of myself.

Then they smirked at me

It was only after that they chuckled and smirked at me did i realize the three figure did this in sync.

That's quite odd

"No, he can't see us he's scared of you" they said smirking as if him being scared of me was a good thing.

I think they're starting to creep me out.

Should i leave?

I don't want to get hurt or hurt anyone.

"Why can't he see you ?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

Even though I was quite worried about getting into trouble or angering these figures.

"Because were not human" they said there smirk only getting bigger.

What the hell?

Then what are they?

If there not human they're probably even more dangerous.

I looked up at them wondering, since they floated above me.

I was definitely scared now

But i tried not to make it evident on the outside.

Trying to keep my pride.

But honestly i could not tell if it worked or not.

I tried to read their facial expression but other than a smirk it seemed if there was nothing else.

Like there was nothing there.

"What are you if you're not human?" I asked the question I had in my head this whole time but i was too afraid to voice but now my curiosity got the better of me.

I waited for the answer.

Every second that passed added another layer of anxiety to my already tall statue of fear.

I shrugged and took a step back a little frightened that they'd hurt me.

It felt like years have passed since I asked the question.

"We're ghost, what are you?" They said smirks deeply placed upon there face.

What the hell do they care?

Is that really there conversation material?

I don't answer them hoping that they would drop the subject.

I didn't care about telling them that i was half demon and half human.

I just didn't want to tell the back story that came with it.


	38. Falling

**Authors note:**

Hey guys! Wassup? Happy March break. I'm so tired. Anyway please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

"So do you wanna hang um... " they asked trailing off because we haven't really exchanged names.

What possible names could ghost have anyway?

Maybe something like Mr. Invisible or something ironic like that.

I find myself chuckling out loud.

Hopefully they didn't hear that.

Wait can ghost read minds?

"Marceline but most people call me Marcy" I answer after the long awkward silence.

Apparently they didn't seem phased by the awkward silence.

Or maybe they were just faking an emotionless expression.

I mean if you live forever as a ghost, you have time to practice stuff like that.

I mean I probably couldn't tell if they were faking.

"Oh this is Bob, I'm Sasha and this is Joe" Sasha said in a monotone voice while pointing to the other ghost and herself.

Joe was the one on the right, Sasha in the middle, Bob on the left.

It was strange how they stood in a completely straight line.

Like their brains were connected or something.

"So do you wanna hang Marcy?" Bob asked.

What the hell?

Who asks someone to hang when they just met them?

These guys are so weird.

But the interesting sort of weird.

The kind that you wanna stick around because they have the most fun.

Maybe I do wanna hang with them.

"Hell ya" I said as a mischievous smirk twisted my features.

They returned my mischievous smirk with one of there own.

They all smirked at the same time.

As if they were on a timer.

Is it an act or is something strange going on here?

Weird.

"Whatcha usually do for fun" Joe asked a smirk still twisting his and the others ghosts features.

He had a weird tone to his voice as if he was planting a devil's seed in an angel's innocent mind.

"Hunt mostly and sing but I always wanted a guitar ya know" I said trying not to be awkward after Joe's tone of voice made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Then you're in for a treat" Sasha said making me feel very confused.

I barely know them but I do know that they are very talented at making people feel uncomfortable and confused.

Then Sasha grabbed my hand.

What is she doing?

Is she going to hurt me?

I was about to get prepared to defend myself.

But how can i hurt a ghost?

I didn't have the time to think it over as she began floating higher into the sky.

She dragged me with her by grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the sky.

I was scared. I couldn't stop looking at the ground.

I began to struggle flinging and flailing around like a fish out of water.

"You're gonna fall like that" Sasha said chuckling.

I cringed pulling my body in, now afraid of the chance of falling.

Then I forced my eyes upon the sky instead of the ground.

It was beautiful.

It looked like a black sheet and some splattered white paint flecks over it.

Sort of like freckles on a person's face.

I felt the wind run through my hair.

A hint of a smile began tugging at my lips.


	39. The Concert

**Authors note:**

Hey guys! I have nothing special to say. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

They took me to a concert, at least that's what they called it.

I honesty had no idea what a concert was.

But they said it with such enthusiasm, it made it sound completely awesome.

They were very excited for this apparently.

I looked around studying my surroundings.

Trying to guess what a concert may be.

I asked but they wouldn't tell me.

My curiosity sparked as I looked around.

There was so many people, not a spot of land wasn't covered.

Everyone was antsy, like they were waiting for something to start.

Then I looked in different direction.

At the front of all the people was a piece of raised flooring with lights shining down upon it.

Sasha grabbed my hand startling me out of studying the area.

She began pulling me with Bob and Joe trailing behind us.

Then we shoved our way to the front bit by bit.

Why did they want to get to the front so bad?

Grunts and curse words were muttered under people's breath as we pushed past them.

After pushing past what felt like an endless amount of people, we made it to the front.

We were right in front of the stage.

It was crazy.

Everyone was trying to get even closer pushing and doing anything to get closer.

I huddled closer to Sasha hoping that I wouldn't get pushed or shoved.

As about five minutes passed.

A sound raged off the already loud crowd.

They erupted into screams, growling and the pushing of the crowd became ten times harder.

"Introducing Snake skin" a invisible voice said as the crowd roared cheering "SNAKE SKIN! SNAKE SKIN!"

As three guys stepped on to the stage.

They were all extremely attractive.

But they were wild and gave me chills up my spine.

The one that stepped up to the mic had black shaggy hair and gold colored demonic eyes and wore a white shirt with sleeve tattoos and faded jeans with chains.

The one that held a guitar had purple hair past his shoulders in a ponytail and wore all black with spacers in his ears.

The one with the drumsticks had green hair in a mow-hawk and a purple band shirt with blue jeans.

The drummer counted the beat 1.2..3...4

Then they started playing it felt like their music gave me another sense, it felt like a deaf man hearing for the first time.

It was gorgeous.

It felt like it woke my ears up.

I watched as the crowd pumped their fist in the air so I copied them.

I was having the best time of my life.

I wish I could feel this way forever.


	40. Drummer boy

Authors note:

Hey guys! I hope you are having a good day. I almost didn't upload this because I'm currently going through a rough patch in my life right now. But, I'm really trying to stick to my weekly updates for this story. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

It was over.

My ears ringed in amazement and my mouth dropped and I had no words.

"Holy shit" escaped my mouth as I turned to my friends.

Smirks deeply implanted on there faces as they heard my reaction.

"Let's see if we can meet one of em" Joe says as he pulls us all along.

Damn, I was so nervous.

I mean I'm meeting the people who made that practically impossibly amazing music.

They were coming off the stage as the drummer, the one with the green mohawk approaches them.

"Wow you really looked like your having fine" he said walking closer to me.

My hands began to feel clammy and I tried to wipe it on my pants.

Okay I'll admit it, I'm nervous.

He's like really hot.

I felt a warming in my cheeks and I know that my cheeks were similar to a red hue.

He's so hot but he's so much older than me.

I'm only thirteen and he looks like he's eighteen.

He probably thinks I'm some nervous fan girl.

"Here have a band tee you sure deserve it" he said throwing at her, her fast reflexes caught it with no problem.

He looked back towards his other band members and they waved to him.

They called him over.

He started walking away but then he turned towards me and stuck out his tongue showing off his tongue piercing and said " Rock on" then sent me a wink and turned away.

I looked at the band shirt and found a small smile taking over my face.

I put the band shirt over my clothes then took the top I had underneath and threw it away.

"You sure caught drummer boy's attention" Sasha said as I found myself flushing again.


	41. The cave

**Author's note:**

Hey guys! Nothing important to say really. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye.

* * *

They grabbed me once again, pulling me into the beautiful portrait many call the night sky.

I don't even cringed letting the cool air embrace me.

I pretend it was just me and the sky, it was peaceful, beautiful.

But then I felt us nearing the ground.

I found myself tensing for the impact.

But they seemed to minimize the impact and it was a gentle end to a beautiful ride.

As, my feet touched the ground I scanned the area for a potential threat.

We were in the middle of the forest, trees caved in on us.

Throwing shadows over the land to intimidate people at night.

The trees had large spikes, like how a rose would have spikes but much much larger.

Giving an even more dangerous look to the forest.

A small pond a few feet in front of me.

Fog clouded over the whole scene making it look intimidating and dark.

Behind, the pond, hidden behind the fog laid a cave like figure made out of sharp edged rocks that look pitch black as the sky itself.

"Come on let's go" said Sasha not at all being affected by the appearance of our current location.

"Where are we going?" I asked then all of a sudden as a answer to my question they grabbed me by my arms and we floated over the pond.

As we stand, towering under the large cave.

It made me feel small.

Like I should have no confidence.

"We're going in" Joe said smirking as if he found this funny.

My mouth opened a little, I was baffled at what he said.

My mind flashes back to how I only met them today.

Instantly, my mind flashes to all the worst case scenarios that could happen in this situation.

What will happen to me?

Is this a punishment cave, will I be gang banged and left for dead?

I shiver in fear as they bring me into the pitch black of the cave wondering if this would be the last thing I would ever see.


	42. Passages

**Authors note:** Hey guys! Sorry, this chapter is not going to be well written. I'm going through a really hard time in my life right now. Anyway please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

_I shiver in fear as they bring me into the pitch black of the cave. I found myself wondering if this would be the last thing I would ever see. -Chapter 41_

* * *

Then I hit light.

I can't be dead, can I?

I didn't feel any pain.

My eyes start swimming in the darkness.

I felt my eyes shifting, to hold my gaze on something visible in this dark room.

But there was nothing.

So I stood in the dark feeling vulnerable and unprotected.

A flickering of a light from the corner of my eye caught my attention.

Okay this shit is crazy.

Then pops of color shows, my eyes focus as I see two passages that go deeper into the cave and hanging lights which explains the pops of color.

The dark seems to almost wither away as my eyes adjust to a different or therefore lack of brightness.

Then the dark shadows slowly changed into people as my eyes adjusted.

Many were taking swing out of a dark bottle or weird shaped glass or can.

If they weren't taking swings they were rolling on the floor talking to Glob knows what.

Are these people insane?

Maybe.

"You brought me to a club"I said putting my hand on my hip, my voice gaining attitude.

I am pissed at them, they know I'm under aged for one.

Plus that's a red flag, these people lose my trust faster by the second.

I never been to a club but I've seen posters and Simon always tried to teach me life lessons as best as he could.

He very begrudgingly taught me about clubs and such but only the basics.

He almost refused to teach me but he did so for my safety.

Telling me for safety reasons took a weight off his chest when he finally decided to tell me.

What he said was pretty relevant to this.

I miss him so much.

By, the look on their face I could tell it was a club.

That they thought, I was too naive to know what a club was.

"We didn't come here to drink, we came to get you something unless you know ya wanna drink because I don't think none of us will object" he said smirking with a wink thrown in to the end of his statement.

I'm not sure whether the fact that we didn't come here to drink reassured me or not.

If we are not here to drink then what in the world are we doing?

I didn't have the chance to think it over...

They grabbed my hand leading me into the right passage at the other side than where we were.

As, the bright white light illuminated the room I scanned the room and instantly my mouth dropped open.


	43. Guitars

**Author's note: **

Hey guys. Nothing much to say. Hope you like the chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

_As, the bright white light illuminated the room I scanned the room and instantly my mouth dropped open. -Chapter 42_

* * *

It was all over the walls, hanging.

It was beautiful.

All the shapes and forms of it.

The whole room was covered in guitars.

It was amazing.

I wanted to strum every single one.

"Damn, I didn't know you love guitars that much" Joe said surprised at Marcy's astonished face.

"Well they are gorgeous, really" I said and looked at them, gazing dreamily at the beautiful instruments.

"Do you play?" a man with Snow White hair pulled back into a ponytail with lilac eyes and a band shirt with blue skinny jeans asked.

"No, I never learned just kinda flowed with it but I'm no good" Marcy said flustered that she loved guitars so much yet couldn't even play one.

Simon could play a few cords and showed her but then one day a slime was attacking her and Simon and they had no choice but to use the guitar as a weapon.

"Well, there's some really good books that will teach you or a teacher depends on what you prefer" he said snapping me back to reality not realizing that I dazed off.

"So, if little missy isn't here for a guitar what can I do for you" he said leaning his body weight on the counter in front of him.

"Actually, we are going to get her a guitar of her choice and some learning books she's not much of a social one" Sasha said, I swear she just says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Really? You don't have to do that " I say surprise clearly evident in my voice.

"No,no you deserve it you're fun to hang with plus if we're always around bugging you, you'll be happy you have it plus you have such a passion for guitars" Bob said passionately.

"Pick anyone you want" Joe said as I scanned the room.

My eyes landed on it, the perfect one.

It was beautiful.

It was an electric guitar.

One half of it was icy blue and the other was a fiery red with a broken heart engraved on it.

It was crazy how symbolic this was to me.

While others only saw another guitar.

Icy blue meant Simon and fiery red was for me.

Simon stole half of my heart (the other half was stolen by Bonnie) and I stole half of his (Betty stole the other half of his) .

The broken heart told how Simon left me with a broken heart.

I had seen it for only a few seconds but I felt like I needed it.

"I need it" I say forgetting all manners snarling in a protective growl over the guitar.

I felt like I needed it, like I would need air, food, water, and shelter.


	44. Teasing

**Author's note:**

Hey guys. I'm so sorry. This is going to be a short chapter, dealing with personal stuff right now. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

_"I need it" I say forgetting all manners snarling in a protective growl over the guitar. I felt like I needed it, like I would need air, food, water, and shelter. - Chapter 43_

* * *

We got my guitar, a smile stretching on my face from ear to ear.

I was so happy never in my life have I ever been this happy.

Actually, that's not true I thought sighing to myself.

Instantly loosing my huge smile.

Thoughts from the dark corners of my mind threatened to rise to the surface.

I tried to mentally push them back to the corner of my mind.

Where they belong.

I don't want to be thinking those thoughts right now.

Specially when most of them involve her.

I cant seem to get her out of my head and it hurts.

I hate it, i hate it so much.

"Wanna guess what we're gonna do next" Joe said wearing a huge grin.

I mentally thank him for distracting me from my battle with my own thoughts.

"Do I even want to know?" I said smirking right back at him.

The smirk felt fake on my face but any happy expression usually feels fake after thinking about her.

"We're gonna go back and your gonna make out with that drummer boy and were gonna get pictures for future revenge" Bob teased making kissing sounds.

"No stop it" I said dying of laughter shoving bob teasingly.

Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve such awesome friends.

"I love how you can play the drums and all your piercings " Joe teasingly added in while pretending to be gazing dreamily.

"Guys seriously what are we gonna do?" I asked wondering what they can do to make tonight any better.

"We're hitting up the candy kingdom" Sasha said.


	45. Hitting up the Candy Kingdom

**Author's note:**

Hey guys. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

_"We're hitting up the candy kingdom" Sasha said. - Chapter 44_

* * *

The smirk instantly disappeared from my face making me appear serious.

All the joking and everything that was present in my mind was just gone.

My head was empty as if someone just spilled all the contents of my mind out.

It felt like I was being hit with a brick, that place brought back memories and emotions.

Lots and lots of emotions.

I remember the pain, the regret, the hurt and something else that I couldn't put a name to but what I did know is that it hurt like hell.

"To trash it of course" Joe adds in making me straighten out my wandering thoughts.

I felt a smirk crawl up my face like a repulsive insect.

Maybe this is what I need, a little revenge against Bonnie.

I mean it wouldn't hurt plus it sure would be fun.

"Are you up to it?" asked Bob waiting for a reply a gleam in his dead eyes showing that he wishes I would say yes.

"Of course this shall be interesting" I said as I pictured the endless possibilities of revenge.

I saw as the three mirrored the same smirk that had deviously found it's way upon my face.

Sasha grabbed my hand pulling me into the open air.

We flew quickly through the sky, so quick I didn't even have time to admire it.

The endless black abyss spray painted with flecks of white.

We hopped in the car, Sasha driving, me in shotgun and Bob and Joe in the back with the pile of guts.

Honestly, I had no idea where the guts came from but I mean all the better.

I bet they do this type of crazy stuff all the time.

We drove recklessly through the Candy kingdom breaking lamp poles, Bob and Joe throwing guts everywhere.

Honestly, it was amazing I never felt more alive and free.

But, doesn't anything wrong feel so good?

I don't know.

We finished vandalizing the kingdom.

I stood back to admire our devious work.

The Candy Kingdom usually sweet was tainted with rotting decaying blood.

Guts hung everywhere from lamppost, doors and even on candy people.

It looked like a child's nightmare when they ate too much sweets.

It was simply amazing.

I started laughing.

God, I have never felt so alive.

I just couldn't stop laughing.

Joe put a hand on my shoulder, he guided me to the car and I hopped in with them.

We started to drive off.

I took one glance back to see magenta eyes glaring me.


	46. Attackers

**Author's note:**

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favorite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

_Princess Bubblegum p.o.v_

* * *

"Princess I'm afraid this is urgent" Pepper said as my head snapped up from my science experiment.

"What is so urgent that you have to interrupt me in my lab?" I snapped at him.

"Sorry Pepper, it's just that this experiment is repetitive trial and error" I said shaking my head looking down at my beakers and crowded papers on one of my lab tables.

"Princess we have attackers" he said making my head almost instantly snap up once again.

This was serious.

I never had war.

I did everything I could to prevent war and attackers.

I even created my kingdom in the aura that we were innocent and not a threat so they would think it would be child's play to take us over.

So that it was even frowned upon about taking us over because it was said to be so easy.

I wasn't dumb it was strategical, think of all the powerful rulers everyone wants to take their place for example Lord of the Nightosphere he has to deal with daily attackers because his throne is so powerful.

So why would they want to take over a throne over a bunch of weak candy nothings?

My strategy has worked up until now.

"Did we get footage of the attackers?" I asked the words rushing with a don't mess with me tone.

"No the guts were covering the cameras but we have a description from a citizen" he said as I hardly blinked studying his face.

"Wait guts? Don't even answer that, send them in" I said my fists clenching hard in frustration.

"No need princess I have the description memorized" he said bowing in respect.

"Proceed to tell me" I say gaining impatient with every second.

I swear I will torture those who dare defy my kingdom.

"A red convertible with three ghost and one little raven haired girl" he said emphasizing every word to make sure my impatient and worst scenario thoughts did not distract me from the description.

_RHMMMMMMMMMMUUuuuuuuuuh_

"I think there back" he said not at all loosing his composure.

I had to grip the desk, as I was red faced with anger and fear.

Sweaty palms gripped the desk to stop me from shaking.

"My princess I think we should be evaluating our attackers currently" he said raising a eyebrow judging me.

"I do agree Pepper let's do so" I said pushing past him with a camera I experimented on about a month ago, it has higher quality and a USB cord.

In my mind I'm pretending that I'm not going out to look upon those who will to destroy my kingdom.

Ya I'm just going for a leisure walk around the kingdom to clear my head.

Regretting every step I walked straight to the kingdom front doors trying to carry myself with confidence but clearly failing.

As, my hand brushed the door in attempts to open it, all worst case scenarios run through my mind without saving me the gory details.

I pull out all the confidence in my body as I just push focusing on the simple reflex instead of what might be accompanying behind the door.


	47. Guts

**Author's note:**

Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

Princess Bubblegum's p.o.v

* * *

_As, my hand brushed the door in attempts to open it, all worst case scenarios run through my mind without saving me the gory details.I pull out all the confidence in my body as I just push focusing on the simple reflex instead of what might be accompanying behind the door._ \- Chapter 46

* * *

I sigh, as I manage to open the door.

It was everywhere.

Who has such a cruel, savage mind?

I now knew what Pepper meant by "guts".

It hung everywhere intestines wrapped around candy poles, tying up candy people.

The flesh was a sickly white-pinkish color, dripping red blood.

Puddles of blood drowned the sugary roads.

A candy person throwing up brains (sickly, squishy noises came as they coughed and hacked it up) that were shoved down their throats accompanied by other pieces of candy.

A candy gumdrop was skinned of it's shell leaving dents and a gooey white substance underneath covered in a pale stretchy wrap of skin using a piece of intestines to hold it up in a bow.

Oh god, so much blood.

My vision went blurry at the sides.

I felt my insides coming up and I hacked and coughed it up clenching my side in discomfort.

I looked down at the half solid, half liquid green creation my insides held only a second ago.

* * *

_I was standing there discussing escape plans with my father._

_He was adjusting his glasses and was almost shaking with nervousness._

_"I can't come with you Bonnie, but please be careful. Take care of yourself. Bye my little princess" he said facing me as he leans in to give me a hug._

_I see a green glob of toxic slime that was once a human being coming towards us._

_Before the words could leave my mouth, he was pulled away by them..._

* * *

The flashback drifted through my mind, at the sight of the liquid based green slime that escaped my insides.

It looked just like the slime, that the slime monsters were made up of before.

RHMmmmmmmUUUUUMmmmm...

The sound distracted me from my rushing thoughts.

I look up to spot the car, the one that Pepper told me about with three ghosts and a girl.

I grabbed my camera from my bag and raised it up to my eye while attempting not to throw up at the horrific sight.

I stared in hatred at the car.

The girl looked back at me, emerald eyes meet magenta eyes.

...Marcy...


	48. The Nightosphere

**Author's note:**

Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

_The girl looked back at me, emerald eyes meet magenta eyes. ...Marcy... - _Chapter 47

* * *

I couldn't shake that intense stare, I never knew magenta could be such a cold color.

Lately I've just been going back to the guitar shop in the cave and crashing in there because Bob, Sasha and Joe all return to the graveyard when morning comes around (nocturnal schedule).

I just can't go back to the tree house it reminded me of Bonnie too much and I won't suffer because she's rude and inconsiderate.

I regret it so much.

I shall not waste my energy on her nor my strength.

I got up a little early just to think, ya know like what am I really doing here.

I don't even know who the hell I am other than my first name.

The door busted open interrupting my thoughts.

That's what I like about Bob, Joe and Sasha they party all the time so you won't have to deal with all the bullshit.

It's like a drug, it numbs the pain.

"Hey dipshit were going to this sick party you coming" Sasha said.

"Ya of course" I was already dressed and everything because this was a daily thing, it was normal to me.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked curiously, everyday it just seems to get better and better.

"The Nightosphere for your 14th birthday" Joe said with mocking jazz hands.

"Haha I forgot wow and I've never been to the Nightosphere is it cool?" I chuckled at Joe still being so silly all the time.

"You've never been! Wow you're in for a treat" Bob said his mouth hanging open just a little.

I started for the door like we usually do everyday as they had a puzzled look upon their face.

"Where are you going silly?" Sasha asked shaking her head.

"Aren't we flying (them grabbing Marcy's arms and carrying her since she can't fly) like we usually do?" I asked puzzled at how the hell we are going to get there.

"Nope to get to the Nightosphere you need a portal and a royal from the Nightosphere but tonight, around every hundred years the portal can be opened by anyone" Sasha said informing me.

Shooing me out of the room for the "ritual".

They called me back in as where a normal red painted spot on the wall was a black endless doom with purple thorns sticking out at the outer rim of the oval so called portal.

I stared at the portal for countless minutes is it safe?

It looked endless like the darkness would swallow me whole and there would be no end.

No goodbyes, just sudden death.

Then they floated through as I stared holes into the portal as they grabbed my arm as I got closer and closer to the portal it swallowed me whole.

Then all my breath was taken away as the memories of my life floated through me as I stared into the blackness as my eyes went glassy.

Then it hit me all at once pushing it a back like I just got hit by a car.

Suddenly I was standing but not for long as my knees were weak from being deprived from oxygen.

I was on my hands and knees huffing and puffing so glad that oxygen now filled my lungs.

You never really miss something until it's gone.

I try to lean on my friends as my body struggles to recover as quickly as possible.

I quickly take in the surroundings as my head finally stops spinning.

Large pits of black raging souls and bullish threatening demons and scalding volcanoes of fire .

I was in hell.

I was in freaking hell.


	49. Hardcore party

**Author's note:**

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favorite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

_Then they floated through as I stared holes into the portal as they grabbed my arm as I got closer and closer to the portal it swallowed me whole. Then all my breath was taken away as the memories of my life floated through me as I stared into the blackness as my eyes went glassy. Then it hit me all at once pushing it a back like I just got hit by a car. Suddenly I was standing but not for long as my knees were weak from being deprived from oxygen. I was on my hands and knees huffing and puffing so glad that oxygen now filled my lungs. You never really miss something until it's gone.I try to lean on my friends as my body struggles to recover as quickly as possible. I quickly take in the surroundings as my head finally stops spinning. Large pits of black raging souls and bullish threatening demons and scalding volcanoes of fire . I was in hell. I was in freaking hell. - Chapter 48_

* * *

It was gigantic.

The crowd of people stretched on for what seemed like forever.

Everyone was having a good time, no exceptions.

People laughing, singing along to the music, getting a drink or rubbing against each other on the dance floor.

Damn, it seemed so energetic in here.

I tensed up a little, hanging with Bob, Joe and Sasha.

I've been to crazy party's but this was freaking insanely wild.

Bob, Joe, and Sasha instantly flocked to the dance floor like a predator stalking it's prey.

They grabbed my hand and try to pull me along with them but I shook my head.

This one was a little too crazy for me.

After, a song or two Sasha came to me leaving her dance partner who she obviously was having just a little too fun for public even for a club like this.

"You look so uptight, usually your not like this" she said a little concern showing on her face but not much because she seemed a little off balance and distant.

I didn't reply, studying the room with all the flashing lights and crazy bass speaker it was clearly one of the best parties that ever happened.

"I know something that might help you relax a bit" she said stumbling across the room, almost falling.

Grabbing two cups then somehow without falling, made it back across the room.

Winking at her former dance partner.

She took one cup for herself and handed me one.

"Bottoms up" she said raising her cup to her mouth and taking a long swing.

I raised it to my mouth.

The foreign liquid burning my throat leaving a strange taste on my tongue.

After, I swallowed all of the liquid the absence of the burning bothered me I craved I needed it.

I went over to the table grabbing another cup.

After, god knows how many cups I saw the same drummer boy came up to me that played in the band.

"Heyy whhats up" he said stuttering.

"Oh nothinng muchh" I said surprised that he was here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously about seeing him again tonight.

"Partying, drinking same as you, looking for a pretty girl" he said shifting, moving behind me.

Almost turning my neck to see where he went, till I felt his hot breath giving my neck chills.

"I think I found my pretty girl" he said.

Raising his mouth higher and higher up my neck his breath giving my skin goose bumps, making my breath hitch.

He nibbled my ear teasingly but when I started to lean into him and enjoy the best parts of it.

He leaned outward, not wanting to give me too much pleasure without a little tease.

I bit my lip.

Damn this boy was cute with all his teasing.

I love it.

But, I can't let him get away with it without a little revenge.

"Wouldn't you dance with a young sweet girl like me" I said leaning into him letting my head fall against his shoulder, our body's pressed together still biting my lip.

"Of course" he said doing a fake bow making me giggle.

We danced and danced.

His hand upon my hip and a little lower at times and my arms swung around his shoulders swaying to the music.

"This party is over" a snarl roared over the crowd silencing everything.

Fear filled every single eye of the crowd.


	50. The voice of terror

**Author****'****s note:**

Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

_"This party is over" a snarl roared over the crowd silencing everything. Fear filled every single eye of the crowd_. -Chapter 49

* * *

The voice, it rained over the crowd feeding it fear.

Nobody moved a muscle, while eyes frantically searched the room in pure terror.

But to which they found nothing.

A deep throaty moronic laugh boomed through the crowd.

Shaking the ground with it's deep bass.

As, if the fear in everyone's eyes pleased and excited the unknown voice.

A blinding white light flashed making us all cringe and hide our eyes fore looking shall be as useless as looking directly into the sun.

Darkness swarmed demolishing any trace of the light, consuming it.

This moment of fear paralyzed everyone fore the scariest parts of life are those in your own mind.

"You all shall have known better, you think this would be unnoticed by me your stupidity humours me" the deep bass voice shook the floor bringing many to their knees.

Pure terror.

The voice brought men to their knees crying for their mothers.

Paralyzed the greatest heroes and crushed their dreams.

"Now, now punishment has to be dealt with hmmm" everyone trying to hide from the voice hoping that it shall not sense them fore it will be immense, excruciating terror.

"I think a selection prisoner punishment is in need" then suddenly the quiet filled room other than the booming voice turned into chaos.

I had no idea what was happening.

Many were running around the room trying to hide.

I gazed around the room distracted by what was going on.

Then I felt it, a strong but slimy black tentacle wrapped around my core taking me into the blackness.

It grew black just a little bit, then all at once.


	51. Burning Wrists

**Author's note:**

Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

_Then I felt it, a strong but slimy black tentacle wrapped around my core taking me into the blackness. It grew black just a little bit, then all at once._ \- Chapter 50

* * *

It consumed me.

I couldn't rise up.

There was only one way.

It was deeper.

Deeper the darker, the more it consumed me.

The colder.

I was so deep, I don't know if it was possible to get out.

I don't know how much time has past, it could have been seconds or minutes or days or years.

I tried to bring my hands to my field of vision to try and tell if I aged.

But a shooting pain shot through my arm, electrifying almost.

The pain brought me bubbling up to the surface.

Like I was in a cup and then someone poured water in and I floated to the surface.

My mouth shot open, releasing an animal like howl as a reaction to the pain.

I instantly tried to grab my wrist, the source of the pain with my other hand.

Pain shooting down both of my wrists making me struggle, as it slammed me into a hard surface making me cringe and releasing another animal like howl.

After the error and consequence I made, I realize moving my hands was not a good idea.

I opened my eyes, squinting at first scared of what might be there.

I slowly raised my eyelids as disbelief filled me.

It cannot be real.

I ... I... I...


End file.
